


[podfic] Impossible Things

by reena_jenkins



Series: Impossible Things [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Episode: s03e10 Blink, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Podfic, Season Eight Comics, bonding over modern conveniences like plumbing and air conditioning, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: John Smith and Martha hide from the Family of Blood at the Farringham School, where Martha meets a new friend from the 21st century.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor | John Smith/Buffy Summers, Tenth Doctor/Buffy Summers
Series: Impossible Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823044
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87557) by [MoragMacPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson). 
  * Inspired by [Slayer Who: A Journal of Nearly Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645673) by BuffyCharmed. 



**Coverartist:** [BuffyCharmed](https://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-6306/BuffyCharmed.htm)

**Warnings:** Crossover, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Episode: s03e10 Blink, season eight comics, Friendship, bonding over modern conveniences like plumbing and air conditioning, Identity Reveal, originally posted in 2010

**Length:** 01:44:26

**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Impossible%20Things.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(BtVS_DW\)%20_Impossible%20Things_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Chapter 1 - Chapter 9 (00:58:35)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Impossible%20Things/\(BtVS_DW\)%20_Impossible%20Things_.mp3)

[Chapter 10 - Chapter 15 (00:50:07)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Impossible%20Things/\(BtVS_DW\)%20_Impossible%20Things_%20part%202.mp3)


End file.
